Ties Of Friendship
by Cloudmeister
Summary: Miles and Treecko discuss the future of their friendship and rescue base as they ready to leave the following day. This occurs at the time they're considered fugitives. [Not Yaoi] But almost came close. Heh.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the Pokemon themselves. I just own my OC Miles.**

**Ties Of Friendship**

Treecko stood there, at the front door of their soon-to-be deserted base. He sighed softly as he loked at it. He would miss this place, most definitely. He couldn't believe what had occurred, the Ninetails Legend, Miles truly being a human and possibly being the one that'll cause the world destruction. His thoughts wandered through that over and over, until the point he scowled and pulled his head-fur in irritation.

"No! I got to stop doubting him like this…" Treecko told himself, shaking his head some more, before taking a breath. He nodded a few times, then looked up at the stars. His eyes sparkled a bit at the sheer beauty of the midnight sky, the bright moon shining down upon the base, and the millions of stars shining upon them.

Treecko always liked spending time like this, stargazing, and enjoying the thing that is peace, itself. Of course, he had fun getting competitive and fighting, and rescuing Pokemon, but this, as people would say, is his true side.

"This may be the last time I see something like this…" Treecko murmured sadly, hands crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall and chewing on his twig. He seemed to do that just like quite a few other Treecko. He'd appear now and then without it, but most of the time he's seen with it in his mouth many times.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew the dangers if he went with Miles, he knew he'd be chased as well. He has the choice to stay and join the hunt, and prevent his own destruction from happening. But then, what kind of a friend would he be? To Treecko's surprise though…Miles was right there, the door opening all the way, apparently having been cracked a bit.

"Then stay Treecko…" The once-human, now Cyndaquil, said. Treecko jumped, coughing and his twig flying out of his mouth. He was obviously surprised, but instantly the guilt flooded in as he turned around and faced his partner…and friend.

_'Friend…'_ Treecko thought. He knew that was what he was, he knew Miles thought of him as a friend…

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Miles, I…I was…" Treecko started, but was silenced as Miles cut him off. "Its okay Treecko. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." He replied simply, walking past the Grass Pokemon and staring up at the sky. Miles had gotten the habit of watching the stars too, though not as late as Treecko does. Oddly enough the Pokemon doesn't stay here, at the base, over the night. He often wonders where Treecko goes, but guessed it wasn't his business, even now.

He thought for a bit, then heard Treecko start stammering and speaking again. "Miles, I was just thinking…" He started, watching as the Cyndaquil turned around to face him. He took a breath, and then said, with a weak voice.

"What…are you going to do…when you're a human again?" Treecko asked, feeling a bit nervous and sick in the stomach asking this. As much enthusiasm that he shows when trying to help Miles go back as a human, most of his feelings were saying that he shouldn't turn back. Treecko wanted Miles to stay a Pokemon. Why? Because…

_'Because…he's the greatest friend I've ever had…'_ Treecko thought with a sad tone in his head. _'I just…don't know what I'll do if he leaves…It'll be so lonely…'_ He continued with his thoughts. He then snapped back to reality as Miles started talking.

"I don't know…" Was the simple answer that came from the 'creature's' lips. Treecko tried to smile a bit as he persisted. "Come on, you have to have something planned. A welcome back party, maybe journeying…come on you can tell me." Treecko said, wanting to know. Miles glanced at his partner, unsure of what to really say.

He didn't think it would be this hard answering. The answer seemed simple, that he wanted to become a human again because that was where he belongs. But his thoughts and feelings, and common sense were getting mingled and mixed up with each other. He thought of things he wouldn't normally, he felt more alive as a Pokemon then he did as a human.

"I…really don't know Treecko…to be honest…" Miles started, eyes drooping down. Tears welled up in his eyes as he finished. "I just don't know…" As he finished the final word in his sentence, teardrops came down his face, and he was suddenly…crying. Treecko was astonished at first, surprised his friend is breaking down like this, then had a sad look on his face as well. He didn't know that he was struggling so hard…on a question both thought would've had a clear answer.

"Miles…" Treecko started, then watches as he wiped some tears from his face with his paw, continuing after a few sniffles. "This is so confusing Treecko! A part of me wants to go home, but the other part…it tells me…that it wants to stay here!" He exclaimed. He wiped more tears off his face, and continued trying to speak as his partner listened quietly.

"I want to be your partner. I want us to be the greatest rescue team ever…" Miles stared up at the sky, managing to crack a smile as he continued. "That'd be so cool. You, Me, our team…a new base…we'd be even better then Team A.C.T…we'll get respect from Team Meanie and they'll know not to mess with us."

Miles and Treecko both exchanged short laughs as the reptile looked up for a bit as well. His trademark and happy smile was coming back. "Yeah, that would be pretty awesome…think of it. Miles and Treecko, Legends, The Greatest Heroes Of The Pokemon World." Treecko said. His eyes brightened, then looked at Miles with a happy look.

"Miles, we're already on the steps to becoming legends! Just a bit further…once we leave the town, we'll be a few steps closer…" Treecko said, patting his friend on the back. Miles laughed and shook his head in confusion by his friend's changing mood.

"Your strange Treecko…but then again, you're the first real friend I've ever had…" He admitted, a flush of red on his cheeks. Treecko looked at Miles, shocked. "First friend…? Don't you have human friends?" He asked. To his astonishment…he shook his head.

"No, I don't…I never had friends. I was always so timid, so shy…I couldn't make any friends…I was…always bullied." Miles said. Treecko was surprised, he never imagined someone like Miles to have problems like THAT.

"B-But…you don't seem like someone people should bully, or could for that matter." Treecko countered, but Miles shook his head with a cheap smile. "Its not that simple Tree…the real world…is a cruel place. People will hurt you for no reason just for their amusement…" Miles said. Treecko looked down at the ground, and for a minute, all was silent, but then, Miles turned his head to his partner and shook it rapidly.

"Not saying all humans are bad!" He said. But Treecko was starting to become a little doubtful. "Tell me some good humans then." He persisted. Miles smiled, and said easily.

"Well…there's my sister…she's the only thing to family I have. My mom and dad, they were good humans, but they died…" The Cyndaquil said, shuffling a bit on the cold gravel. Treecko picked up his twig, then sighed, flicking it away, it flying with the help of the breezy winds as he said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to.." He said, but was surprised as the warm paw of Miles was on his shoulder. His friend had a reassuring smile as he said. "Its okay…they watch over me now." He said, looking up at the sky. Treecko knew what Miles meant, and decided not to push anymore.

The two continued staring up at the sky, sitting there on the front steps of their base, just staring outwards, then at the sky, then outwards again. It was then they realized…they must've spaced out or something. Hours had passed by as they had quietly talked, as the sun was starting to make its way up to the sky, and the moon was disappearing from their sights.

"Wow…time already…" Treecko said, as he stood up, Miles following suit. They knew it was time, time…to go. The Grass Pokemon glanced at his friend, then saw that he had already went in to get the pack full of supplies. Treecko already had a bunch of berries in his pack, so he was ready to go.

"I…I'm going to keep helping you Miles. No matter what, I'll make sure you get home…" Treecko muttered. It was then at that moment, Mile walked out with his pack, smiling.

"Well…ready to go?" Miles asked his friend. Treecko nodded and smiled, not wanting to waste anytime. They started to walk east as they exchanged a few more words.

"Hey Treecko…"

"Yes Mile?" Treecko asked, glancing at his friend. Mile looked back and smiled uneasily, asking one more time.

"No matter what happens, we're still going to be friends right? Partners?" He asked. Treecko laughed a bit, it was a hearty laugh.

"Of course buddy! Best friends forever!" He exclaimed with a happy expression. Miles smiled back, happy to see that their friendship would still last. He then nodded, turning back towards the emerging sun. The two knew they wouldn't be back for a while, but they knew that they'd be ready for whatever's ahead. They'd survive, because they were the one and only Team Fields, and each knew…they'd prevail.

**Author's PN: Well, this is my first Pokemon Fic, so DON'T be too brutal. Heh. I got inspiration in doing this while playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I liked the plot, plus, Treecko was one of my favorite characters. In fact, Miles being the Cyndaquil, is my main character IN the game, while Treecko really is the partner, so yeah. This is what's to come, I plan to, after I finish my other fanfic projects, to do my own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic. Until then, kudos!**


End file.
